


forced piercings

by angelicxboy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Minor Injuries, Multi, Piercings, Torture, ill tag characters when they appaear, ndrv3 spoilers??? i think, slow build sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicxboy/pseuds/angelicxboy
Summary: Ouma Kokichi is a meek, small student. He's a perfect target.(I suck at summaries but basically a pre-despair AU where ouma gets bullied by amami)





	1. Ouma gets his ears pierced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second last stall door was wide open, four boys were gathered in there tormenting a small boy. One of the boys, a tall average looking boy was holding the small boy down. He'd long given up trying to fight back and was shaking. Another boy was bent over, working on his ear, a bottle of alcohol placed next to him and a sharp pin in hand.

A high pitched squeak could be heard throughout the boys restroom, followed by very silent sobbing.

 

The second last stall door was wide open, four boys were gathered in there tormenting a small boy. One of the boys, a tall  average looking boy was holding the small boy down. He'd long given up trying to fight back and was shaking. Another boy was bent over, working on his ear, a bottle of alcohol placed next to him and a sharp pin in hand. The final boy was actually small too, he was standing watching out for any teachers that would hear them, not that they would. No teacher's cared enough to do such a thing.

The boy with the pin in hand audibly tsk'ed as the short boy kept moving, he was crying harder. "You're over-reacting." He said in a monotone voice, a sadistic grin replaced his blank face in no time. "Don't you want pretty piercings like me?" He batted his eyelashes and showed off his ear and eyebrow piercings. The boy that was holding the smaller one back chuckled a bit.

 

"Amami can you hurry up? I really should start to go home..." asked the other short boy, named Kiibo.

Amami Rantarou rolled his eyes, looking slightly annoyed. "Whatever, you can go if you want." He looked back at Kiibo to see what he would do. Kiibo wasn't nearly as sadistic or cruel as Amami or the other boy, and to be quite honest this whole thing made him a bit uncomfortable.  He tok off his cap and  ruffled his own pale hair

"Uh... No I'll...I'll stay." He shifted his eyes to the ground and Amami turned his direction back to the boy who was now struggling. "Hey! Knock it off, You knew this would happen." He roughly grabbed at the small boys chin and jerked his head up so he could meet eyes. "Right, Ouma?" 

Ouma Kokichi sobbed out at the pain and the other boy tightened his grip.

Amami grabbed at Oumas ear roughly and scooted closer to him. "P-Please don't! Please don't, it's painful please..." Ouma was actually freaking out pretty bad, Kiibo felt extremely sick and guilty, he turned his head away from the scene.

"Huh? It's painful but you still come back for more... You know I think you're a masochist." Amami stabbed the pin into Ouma's ear, blood slowly oozed out as the short boy cried out, thrashing about. "IT HURTS!" He screeched. Amami was silent as he wiggled the pin around a bit before taking it out. "Crybaby..." He mumbled. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped away the blood from Ouma's ear.  

 

 Amami reached for the rubbing alcohol and applied it to the new pierced hole, he continued this process until Ouma had 5 pierced holes, like himself. When Amami was finished he leaned back and admired his work. Ouma had gone silent and was avoiding all eye contact, a bitter expression on his face.

Ouma was shaking his tears were drying, he looked absolutely wrecked.

Amami collected his rubbing alcohol and got up, leaving the stall with his goon and Kiibo. "I'll bring some earrings tomorrow, okay? We'll be matching." He pointed to his own earrings but Ouma didn't look at them, his gaze was bitterly focused on the ground.

Amami kicked over Ouma's schoolbag on the way out, knocking out the contents. Ouma didn't react, he knew that's what they wanted and he already reacted for them. He was worn out and his ear was throbbing and he was pretty sure he was still bleeding.

 

"See you later, Ouma." 


	2. Poor Ouma...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an "accident" at school today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might become a pre-despair series wouldnt that be totally original...

There was an "accident" at school today.

 

Ever since the day before Ouma has been actively avoiding Amami and his goons like the black plague, going to the complete opposite side of the school to get to class and such. During lunch he knew he wouldn't make it. He decided to try to hide out in the washroom stalls, since Amami usually visited his homeroom during lunch. If Amami did that then Ouma could possibly avoid them, or so he thought.

He was on his way to the third floor boys washroom, running up the stairs when he saw them.

Amami was waiting on top of the stairs waiting for him. "Oh! Hello Ouma..."  Ouma turned pale, how did Amami know where he was going?  Amami took a few steps down the stairs to roughly grab at Ouma's sleeve, pulling him towards the boys washroom.

W-Wait Uh..." Ouma had to think of an excuse fast, knowing Amami he knew he would most definitely not fall for any excuse but Ouma **had** to try, he _really_ didn't want another piercing and he didn't want to match earrings with Amami.

"Um! My g-girlfriend's waiting for me..." He desperately tried to pull away from Amami's deathly grip but was shoved from behind by his goon, Satoshi. "Ha! Did you hear that Amami-kun? Ouma says he's got a girlfriend~" The average looking boy said, he was followed closely behind by Kiibo and another boy. Kiibo had his dark hat on, covering his eyes. He bit the bottom of his lip, he looked nervous.

Amami cruelly laughed as he released Ouma's arm, however now that Amami's goons were in the washroom as well, Ouma knew he couldn't escape.  

The small boy looked defeated as Amami pulled out some earrings from his pocket. "If what you say is true... then I'm sure your girlfriend would love a cute earring on her adorable boyfriend, eh?" Amami sorted through the earrings silently before lifting up one up and snickering to himself. "Hey Satoshi, Haru look at this one!~" Two boys shoved past Ouma to look at the earring and burst out laughing. Ouma hadn't realized that Amami's gang has doubled.

Haru (Ouma is assuming, since he has never heard that name before) a taller boy snatched the earring out of Amami's hands and raised to it Ouma's face, it was a pair of bunny head earrings, they were pale pink and very feminine. Ouma groaned as Haru handed the earrings back to Amami, "Hold him down," Ouma didn't even struggle this time as Satoshi and Haru both held a arm as Amami inserted the earrings. 

 

It didn't hurt that much.

 

"Done~" Amami sang-songed as he stepped back, admiring his work. "So adorable! I should get more cutesy earrings for you."

Haru and Satoshi looked at Ouma, Satoshi looked a bit tense. "Huh? Ouma-kun are you okay? You look like a dead fish." He waved his arm in front of Ouma as the newbie (Haru) turned to give Amami a challenging look. Ouma didn't have a  real problem with Amami's goons, Satoshi was just an average guy that just hung around the wrong people while Haru... seemed more like Amami, a trouble-maker. Ouma and Kiibo exchanged looks, Ouma wasn't a idiot, he was smart he understood the boys situations.

"Hm? Where did you get that girly earring anyway? Don't tell me its yours..." Amami stared at Haru for a good couple of seconds before snapping at him "Idiot! Don't even joke about that, I have twelve sisters you know... I got the earrings from them."

 

Ouma thickly swallowed as he observed his tormentors conversation. Amami had sisters? _They must all be as cruel as him..._

 

"Woah. Twelve sisters?" Haru whistled. "Someone's parents sure are busy." Amami looked a bit uncomfortable as Haru kept going on, it was clear Haru wasn't joking he was saying this to get a reaction. "You know what that means, you'll probably end up like your parents with a bunch of kids!" Satoshi looked uneasy. "Haru..." He warned, but it was too late.

Amami lunged at Haru, Ouma noticed that Haru was taller than Amami. The pierced boy had a scary look in his eyes, it was clear Haru and struck a nerve "Alright. Knock it off." Haru and Amami stared at each other for several seconds, the air extremely tense. Haru backed off and looked at the ground. "Whatever,"

 

This was the perfect moment to flee. 

 

Ouma sharply turned and hurdled past Kiibo, shoving the short boy to the side. Kiibo fell with a hard thud and a dazed look in his eyes as Ouma bolted out of the washroom, away from his horrible classmates.

He ran past other students down the hall, Amami, Haru and Satoshi hot on his trail. Ouma tried making a mad dash towards the stairs, shoving any loan students out of the way, he accidentally made contact with a girl and she screeched. " **M-Men** ace!" She shoved Ouma back, but neither of them realized that they were too close to the stair case.

Ouma lost his footing..

 

Ouma didn't know what was happening, it was like everything was going in slo-mo. His vision blurry, he could feel the extreme pain each time he hit a stair. He felt a massive, explosive pain in his arm and back of his head as he hit the hard floor. He could feel liquid and a throbbing pain the back of his head, his eyes started to sting and water as he saw the girl that had originally shove him bolt down the stairs.

"O-Oh my god I-I-I...I killed him someone get the nurse!" She barked orders at some students that must've been behind Ouma since he faintly heard them run off. The girl never touched  Ouma but hovered above him "O-Oh um are you supposed to stay conscious? Uh... P-Please don't fall asleep okay um..."

Ouma's eyes flickered to the top of the stairs, Amami and the others were there, as well as a large group of students. A few of the rushed downstairs to help, Kiibo being one of them. Satoshi and Haru looked horrified and pale, while Amami had a blank expression.

 

Ouma started to feel dizzy, and he realized that the girl above him was talking, he felt the vibrations of feet coming towards him. He couldn't hear anything though and his vision was going dark.

 

He lost consciousness

 

 

 

 


	3. Kiibo's secret note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Christ that looks like a crack house..." Kiibo roughly kicked Idabashi to shut up him and they drove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i realized halfway writing this that i cant really write pre-despair Ouma so im stuck

"Ugh..."

 

Ouma's eyes fluttered open , his eyes squinting at the brightness of the room. He stayed silent as he slowly remembered what happened, he fell down the stairs at school. 

He struggled and tried to sit up, his head was still throbbing and his eyes stung. He briskly looked around the bright room, He was in the hospital, he has a room to him self. He noticed a nurse was by his bed side. He coughed a few times, realizing how dry his throat was. "Ah You're awake! Ouma Kokichi is it?" The Nurse looked at the short boy, with tender eyes, Ouma hated that look.

Ouma gritted his teeth "Yeah." He croaked out. Ouma looked down on himself, and audibly gasped. "M-My arm?" There was a cast on his arm, it looked like it was just put on which led to Ouma wondering just how long was he asleep? The nurse nodded slyly. "Ah yeah... Do you remember what happened? A fellow classmate accidentally shoved you down the stairs, you arm got all mangled up and you ended up with a concussion, you won't be able to return to school for a few days..." The nurse looked over his notes briefly

"Since you have a concussion it's recommended that you rest up and don't strain your brain too much, no screen time and no reading...Ah! Can I get you anything? Water? Food? You've been asleep for a while already we were starting to worry..." The nurse trailed off and Ouma noticed just how annoying he was.

"Yeah get me water... Maybe some toast?" He just wanted the nurse gone.

The Nurse nodded and jumped up and briskly left the room.

 

_Finally._

 

Ouma immediately ripped off some of the cords that were connected to him and hopped off the bed. He hated the hospital clothes... they were too revealing.

He scanned the room again and realized that there were flowers on the desk next to his bed and his school bag on the ground. He rummaged around in his school bag quickly and pulled out his gym uniform, and quickly changed clothes. He wondered where his normal school uniform went to as he zipped his bag up and trotted over to the flowers.

He hummed as he stared hard at the flowers, Ouma is very smart but he isn't flower-smart. They were white flowers, and the only flowers Ouma could think of was lilies. He squinted as he noticed a little note. His heart rate sped up as he thought of Amami, did he send these flowers?

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard voices outside of his room. He panicked and snatched the letter with his good hand, he was already getting used to having one working hand. 

He hopped onto bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest, so the annoying nurse wouldn't notice that he had changed clothes. 

 

The nurse came in with the doctor Ouma noticed he was holding a large tray of food, the nurse was giggling as the doctor straightened herself up. The nurse walked over and set a tray of food on Ouma's lap and left the room. "I asked for toast not a buffet..." Ouma mumbled as he poked his food with a fork.

The doctor looked Ouma over. "Ouma, where are your parents? They haven't responded to the school or anything..." 

Ouma cringed as he lifted his water bottle, really struggling to open the cap. "How long have I been out?" The doctor chuckled to herself. "You say that as if you've been asleep for days... You got here around... four hours ago? You lost a lot of blood so I don't blame you for sleeping for such a long time..." Ouma furrowed his brow as he handed the bottle to the doctor. "Please open this." The doctor opened the bottle for Ouma and handed it to him. 

Ouma took a long sip of water as the doctor silently watched him. "They're at work." He lied. "But It's fine they'll pay the bill and everything so I can just be on my way..." The doctor looked surprised at Oumas statement "Oh no! at least finish what you're eating... and let your friend drive you back home, okay?" Now it was Ouma's turn to be surprised.

"Y-You're not convincing me to stay?"

The doctor shook her head. "No! I mean you've already been here for four hours, you got all patched up and you seem to not be suffering from any other head trauma. There's no reason to keep you here, but just a warning to be extra careful with your new cast, and with your head..."

The doctor sharply turned to the door and glanced back at Ouma. "You know, I'm surprised you were able to change clothes with your new cast so quickly too..." Ouma's eyes widen, the doctor had sharp eyes. "I'll get your school uniform. It's alright if I let your friends in too, right?" 

Ouma had a blank expression on. "Sure let them in." He was sure Amami would be waiting for him outside of that door, just waiting for the doctors okay to come in. Ouma mentally prepared himself as the doctor closed the door. It was pretty quite in his room, the only sound was his soft breaths and the sound of a soft ticking from a wall clock.

 

Ouma looked down at his food and shoveled all the jello in his mouth and lifted the note from the flowers. The piece of paper was folded and Ouma decided that he'd read it when he got home.

 

The door suddenly burst open, startling Ouma as the girl from before rushed in with Kiibo. "The menace is awake! Oh thank god! This is the first time I've been grateful for a menace being okay..." she mumbled. Ouma got a good look at her, she was tall and muscular, she was still wearing her school uniform. She had long hair that was braided into two pony tails that reached her knees and a mole on her face. She was cute and Ouma had the sudden urge to tease her.

"Ah...? A menace? Geez that's what you say to someone you nearly kill?" Ouma was startled by his own cheekiness and the girl looked like she was gonna cry. "H-Hey! I apologized for it plus you're obviously okay right?" Kiibo awkwardly stood at the doorway as the doctor came back in. "Ah Ouma here needs a ride home, either of you willing to drive him home?" 

The girls face heated up "N-No I can't! Sorry Miss..." The doctor chuckled and patted the girls head as she passed by. "That's fine, Kiibo what about you?" The doctor handed Ouma his school uniform and took his full tray. All eyes were on Kiibo, he shifted uncomfortably "Y-Yeah I can drive him home." The doctor nodded. "Great, Ouma can you change and then start to clean out this room?" The doctor motioned to his bag and the basket thing of flowers. 

The girl grabbed the flowers effortlessly and glanced at Kiibo "Well? Show me your car," The two left the little hospital room and so did the doctor. Ouma quickly changed once again and grabbed his school bag. He waited until Kiibo came back to get him.

A few minutes passed until Kiibo entered the room and gestured for Ouma to follow him, he was very quiet.

 

* * *

 

 

Ouma and Kiibo walked down the hospital walls and took the elevator down to the main entrance and went to the parking lot. "Uhm... A-Are you okay?" Kiibo finally spoke as they neared a old looking car, Kiibo's voice sounded soft and nervous. Ouma simply nodded, which he later winced at the throbbing of his head. Ouma opened up the car door from the back seat while Kiibo entered the passenger seat. Ouma noticed the flowers were next to him and he put on his seat belt and rolled down the window.

"Ah? You must be Ouma Kokichi? I've heard alot about you..." Ouma was surprised to see a very young cool-looking guy in the driver seat. "Kiibo talks about you alot, you got beat on from that Amami guy right?" Kiibo's guardian pulled out of the parking lot and left the hospital. Ouma raised an eyebrow as he looked at a flustered Kiibo. "I-Idabashi!" Kiibo groaned as he hid his face into his hands. Idabashi snickered. "Sorry, sorry. Ouma you need to tell us were we're going."

Ouma put on a fake cheery facade. "Ah right! You know the scary place of town? Uhm... The Abandoned bubble tea place? You can just drop me off there." Idabashi tensed up as he looked over to Kiibo and mouthed something, Kiibo mouthed something back and Ouma suddenly felt... uncomfortable. He still has the cheery facade and decided to tease Kiibo.

"Kiibo, I'm surprised you were at the hospital with me..." Kiibo coughed, "W-Well I mean... I felt really bad you know," _I know that you idiot._

The car got awkwardly quiet and Idabashi turned on the radio.

 

 

"This is the place right?" Idabashi said after he stopped the car near the abandoned bubble tea place, he looked uneasy. Ouma grinned "Yep!" He chirped out as he un-did his seat belt he noticed the plant."P-Professor we can't just let him walk home alone! He can't carry his potted plant..." Ouma could tell that If he wasn't there Idabashi would've argued with Kiibo but he obviously didn't want to be seen as a naggy guardian. He turned to look at Ouma straight in the eye. "Just tell us where you live so I can properly drop you off."

Ouma nervously broke eye contact. He didn't want to make Kiibo or his guardian upset. "Ugh... That building over there." He pointed to a extremely shabby looking house that was just a few blocks up ahead. "Christ that looks like a crack house..." Kiibo roughly kicked Idabashi to shut up him and they drove on. 

Idabashi parked in Ouma's driveway and Kiibo and Ouma exited the car, Kiibo picked up the potted plant with some struggle as they both walked to the front door. "You know... You might look threatening and scary but you're actually sweet, huh Kiibo?" Kiibo flushed up at that, Ouma giggled as he opened the door. Kiibo seemed surprised when Ouma gestured to come inside. Kiibo nervously looked back to Idabashi but entered Ouma's house anyway.

 

It was messy.

 

Ouma closed the door behind Kiibo and went to work to find a place for the plant.

The tables were covered with papers and books and a bunch of uneeded things, the floor was covered in grime and dirt and there were crumbs on the rugs, something was dripping from upstairs cause there was mold forming on one wall. Kiibo stood still absolutely shocked to the core as Ouma just moved a bunch of papers off the dining table "Here." Kiibo walked over to where Ouma was and placed the plant down. "Um well..." Kiibo looked around one last time before looking back at Ouma. "I hope you feel better soon... I'm sorry about your ear and what happened today..." He quickly left Ouma's house before Ouma could think him.

 

* * *

 

Ouma locked himself away in his small messy room once his parents came home. He drowned them out with his music as he remembered the flower note. He excitedly went to his school bag to retrieve it and hopped back onto his bed. The hand writing was neat and easy to read, It was folded in half and one side said who it was from. 'To Ouma, From Kiibo.' Ouma impatiently unfolded the piece of paper, and read the following 

 

'I don't know what to write here but I'm so sorry for what happened today, I wish I could've done something to help...anything to help... I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me.'

 

'P.S I wasn't the one that got you the flowers it was Tenko,'

 

Ouma rolled his eyes, Kiibo says he's sorry and acts like it's his fault for what happened.

He angrily re-read the note, again and again and crunched it up. If Kiibo was sorry he should show him. Ouma was a smart kid he knew once he went back to school Kiibo would continue being Kiibo, not helping or doing anything if Amami picks on him. It made him upset because Ouma knew that Kiibo really was sorry but Kiibo and Ouma were in the same situation.

They both were small and meek, however Kiibo at an advantage since he looks threatening.

and They both feared anyone bigger than them (AKA practically everyone)

 

So Ouma couldn't stay upset at Kiibo for doing nothing because he knew if it was the other way around, and Kiibo was being picked on he also wouldn't do anything to help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill rewrite oumas house later


	4. Ouma gets a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you to babble on more, I want to know more about you

After the three days of well needed rest Ouma was up and rearing to do for school. (or more so forcefully woken up by his parents, urging him to leave for school)

 

He faced some difficulty considering he only had one working arm now. He had a few problems with brushing his teeth, showering himself and preparing his own breakfast, nothing too major.

Ouma didn't expect anything to really happen as he walked his way to school, he let out a stray yawn, rubbing the left over sleep that was still stuck near his eyes.  
He always went to school earlier than needed, he liked to spend his mornings in the school library. Ouma recently has been reading a lot of prank books, it seemed fun and interesting.

plus the library was a safe haven, he couldn't get bullied there.

 

So it came to an extreme shock when he spotted Amami, alone.

 

He gasped and hid behind a bookshelf and peered around to stare at Amami. He was seated in the center table of the library, a bunch of heavy paged books surrounded him and he had a notebook out. Was he studying?

Ouma didn't notice that Amami was also staring right at him. _Shit_

  
He turned and swiftly made his way to the exit before Amami called out

  
"W-Wait, Ouma!"

  
He sounded neutral, not upset or like he was going to hurt or harm ouma so he stopped and slowly walked back to his spot behind the book shelf "H-Huh?"

Amami's out burst had gained a sharp "SH!" from the librarian. Amami gestured him to come over to sit with him

_This is a trap, hes going to humiliate me. threaten me._

However for some reason, Ouma walked over and sat down, he was tense and rigid but Amami didn't seem to notice or care.

 

"I saw you fall from the stairs." He started, even though he was talking he was too busy scanning a book and jolting notes down, looks like he wasn't going to make eye contact at all. "You... looked so helpless, confused. And you were bleeding... it looked like a crime scene.." he trailed off and Ouma noticed his voice was soft, kind. Ouma wasn't used to Amami acting like that, it made him anxious and uneasy...

He shifted in his seat and swallowed "Oh?" he prompted and he thought back to that Tenko's girl reaction "O-Oh my god i killed him!" he must've been bleeding really bad to get that type of reaction.

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence followed shortly after Amami's respond and Ouma gazed around the room, about three students were around, reading books or looking for them. there was only one another student studying.

 

_It's the middle of the school year why is Amami studying hardcore?_

Ouma paused.

_Wait, why do I care?_

  
"Oh, you have a cast?" Amami shifted to get a better look at Oumas cast, Ouma was baffled that the taller boy didn't notice it sooner. "Is it signable?"

Ouma gawked at Amami for several seconds before vigorously nodded his head, (and immediately wincing at his throbbing head) "B-But why do you want to know?"

Amami reached for his pencil case and pulled out a cutesy pen (probably belonging to one of his twelve sisters) and uncapped it. "So I can sign it, duh." Ouma immediately tensed up and flinched when Amami toke his injured arm and scribbled his full name right on it, complete with a few hearts here and there. Ouma stared wide-eyed at the signature before looking up.

"U-Uh??? Um... W-Why did you sign it? don't you hate me?"

Amami didn't respond but he laughed, turning his attention back to his studies. "You think I hate you? I guess that's understandable."

  
Ouma bit his bottom lip, Amami just raised more questions than answers. He wanted to ask about Kiibo, what was his relationship to Amami? If Amami didn't hate Ouma then... What the fuck was all the teasing and tormenting about? To establish dominance???

"Hmm sorry about piercing your ears by the way," He pointed to Oumas ear, Ouma automatically jerked away. Amami didn't react to Ouma moving away and continued "It looks infected, you must've not cleaned it properly."

Ouma gritted his teeth, he had to hold his tongue, Amami may be seen as harmless right now but he was still the tormentor from a few days ago. He pierced his ears without consent, it was Amami's fault if they got infected to begin with. He glared at his tormentor.

"Did someone threaten you to be nice to me?" Ouma blurted out in a harsh tone, earning a surprised look from Amami, which quickly turned to annoyance.

"No... who would even threaten me?" 

Amami was very well liked among students which is why he got away with being mean to Ouma or anyone for that matter. Amami was like the unoffical but offical popular pretty boy, girls loved him and boys wanted to be him. However Ouma hated him, and for good reasons.

"Why are you abusive to me if you dont hate me, then?" Ouma asked, he really wanted answers and he had to start somewhere.

Amami groaned, "You're starting to get annoying..." he warned. "You're a smart kid, why don't you figure it out yourself?"

  
Amami didn't say anything, and seemingly ignored Oumas entire presence, jolting more notes down in a pastel pink notebook. Ouma felt like Amami had exhausted his use from Ouma. The shorter of the two abruptly stood up. "I'll go now, sorry for bothering you.''

 

 

Ouma headed for his first class, a few female students passed by and Ouma noticed Tenko.

"Hey ladies!" Ouma greeted, Tenko whipped around to glare at Ouma, it looked like she was going to punch him or start a huge rant about how inpolite it is to greet people like that. Luckily A flash of recognition flashed on her before she could do any harm to Ouma though.

"Oh, It's the menace!" Tenko greeted and Ouma could feel his cheekiness starting to bubble, he didn't know why he acted like this in front of Tenko. It was probably a thing he does in front of all girls. A girl-thing, yeah that makes sense.

  
"Uwah? he has a cast." a rather small girl pointed out, Tenko had her arm protectively wrapped around her. she squinting slightly to read the signature that was on his cast "Oh! Amami signed it?" another girl exclaimed, she was darker in complexion and had bleached hair tied into low pony tails as she dug around in her school bag presumably for a pen.

  
"I wanna sign!" she said as she inched closer

"You wanna sign it?" Ouma said in a cheery upbeat tone, "sure but you have pay 5$ to do so!"

The girl looked confused as she stopped moving closer "Huh?" Tenko gave Ouma a dirty look "He's joking Angie. Right, menace?"

Ouma nodded and giggled "of course! It'd be cruel to make girls pay to write on a cast." Ouma stuck out his injured arm for the Angie girl to sign, and he glanced at Tenko

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves, I'm Kokichi Ouma." the short girl that Tenko was with looked up at Tenko and gave her a weird look "I thought you knew him?"  
Tenkos face heated up "I-I do know him! I just didn't know his name." The shorter girl sighed as Angie gave her a pen "Your turn to sign!" The short girl took Angie's pen and went to sign her name on his cast.

"Um... I'm Chabashira Tenko, pleased to make your acquaintance." Tenko even bowed a bit much to Oumas surprise.  
"Woah, no need to be that formal Tenko!" He joked. noticing that the small girl and Angie were finished writing their name he offered his arm to Tenko. "Want to sign it?"

Tenko groaned and pulled out a pencil from her bag, "Well it'd be rude if I _didn't_ sign" Tenko signed her full name and surrounded her and the small girls name (Himiko) with sparkles.

"There, see you later, menace." Tenko said as she swiftly walked away, causing Himiko and Angie to tumble after her "See ya' ladies!" Ouma called before he continued his trek to his class room

 

  
Ouma successfully made it to his class, he knew that Kiibo and he shared the same first class together and knew Kiibo would be the first inside the class, along with a few other students.

  
Kiibo was seated in the front row of the class while Ouma was seated near the back, Ouma made his way to his seat and started to get out his textbooks and binder.  
He went on his phone checking social media and playing a few apps while other kids started to slowly filter in

"Ahem."

Ouma nearly jumped out of his skin, not noticing Kiibo had been standing in front of his desk for quite a while now. "O-Oh what's up, Kii-boy?" Ouma quickly turned off his phone and offered Kiibo his full attention.

"Uh..." Kiibo looked like Ouma had grown a third head and didn't say anything for several seconds.

...

  
...

  
...?

"Kii-boy?" He finally questioned once Ouma didn't seem to know why he was so silent.

Ouma didn't know what to tell him, he couldn't tell Kiibo that he was distracted and panicked and said 'kii-boy' instead of 'kiibo' so he decided to lie.

  
A small white lie, a lie out of kindness.

  
"It's a nickname, you know?" Kiibo looked a bit flustered at that reasoning "O-Oh? Uh but nicknames are commonly reserved for friends."

Ouma just nodded at that, he wouldn't consider Kiibo a friend at all since he doesn't really know anything about him. "Ah? Amami signed your cast?" He suddenly brought his face way too close for comfort to get a better look at his cast.  
"T-Too close!" Ouma tried to shift his seat away from Kiibo but to no avail. "That must mean..." Kiibo trailed off, and at that moment Ouma realized-

Kiibo, he was close to Amami. Kiibo could and be the only one that could tell Ouma about Amami.

"Uh Kii-" "May I sign your cast?" Kiibo took one of Ouma's pencils that laid on his desk and rose it up. "S-Sure... um anyway. Kiibo do you know why Amami targets me?" He lowered his voice a bit at that one, cause since Kiibo exclaimed that Amami had signed his arm a few classmates were now staring at Ouma funny.

  
"Hmm... You're small, meek and have no friends... a perfect target! But that's not why he torments you." Kiibo said, matching Ouma low tone. "Anyway! He's not gonna bug you physically anymore." He... didn't elaborate at all 

  
Ouma rolled his eyes and he looked down at his now signed cast. Kiibo had also added hearts. Cute.

 

Ouma noticed that Kiibo was still at his desk, it looked like he didn't want to leave, like he wanted to continue conversation.

  
The pale haired boy shifted, his eyes permanently downcast as he tried to gather his thoughts and form them to words. "H-Have you been taking care of your plant?"  
He gave Ouma a weird look and Ouma realized that he was hinting at the note. Ouma nodded "Yeah..." And then he was stuck. He knew how embarrassed Kiibo must be feeling  
so bringing up the contents of that letter would be useless, as Kiibo would be a bashful mess (or more so **Ouma** would be a bashful mess)

This was an awkward situation and Ouma was about to make it weirder

"Um... Kiibo do you wanna hang out at lunch? "

Kiibo suddenly looked up, he had a weird unreadable expression "Are you serious?" He didn't sound sarcastic or anything just genuinely curious, a few seconds passed before Ouma replied "Yeah."

  
"O-Oh then, yeah! I'd like that..."

  
The two boys stood still just like that for a few more seconds before the bell rang and Kiibo headed back to the front of the room, Ouma noticed Kiibo had token his pencil so he had to use a pen for the remaining time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Ouma didn't remember agreeing to this but apparently he did and he and Kiibo were suddenly eating their lunches at a near by park, the two of them sat at a bench, sitting next to each other because Ouma didn't want to hog a bench to himself

 

Ouma didn't pack a lunch (like always) and he glanced over at what Kiibo had and was fairly shocked to notice he also didn't have anything

"Ouma there's a fast food place near by..." Kiibo offered once he noticed the other didn't have anything to eat. "I didn't bring any money."   
To Ouma's complete and utter shock Kiibo dug around in his bag and pulled out an extremely cutesy and girly wallet (pink with some sort of sanrio character on it... was it melody?)

"I can buy-" "Do you have sister's or something?" Ouma felt guilty for interrupting Kiibo and immediately apologized "Oh sorry," Kiibo was stunned and looked confused at Oumas question

"No... I'm a single child." _Oh_

Ouma waited for Kiibo to get offend and storm off however he didn't. He looked calm and more amused at that question than angry. "I got this wallet during the beginning of the school year! Anyway I have enough money for you to get a burger fries and a small drink."

  
Ouma felt his heart sink, he hated when people offered to buy his food he really wasn't hungry but he didn't want to upset Kiibo and worry about him so he agreed "Yeah, okay."

 

So the two got up and quickly went to the fast food place, since they're on a time limit.

  
Ouma ate everything he ordered as Kiibo beamed, he didn't seem upset and didn't even ask for Ouma to repay him or anything.

_Whats up with this kid? does he not have a concept of money or something?_

  
Despite Kiibos rather odd behaviour Ouma felt strangely calm and content. Two things he rarely feels in his hectic life. Even though the air or aura around Kiibo was awkward it was peaceful and even though neither of them tried to engage in conversation it was still nice.

Ouma shifted as he looked around, there were a few other students from his school scattered around the restaurant, since it was so close to the school it was a popular  
spot for students. He noticed Tenko, Angie and Himiko were all in a booth across from them and waved to get there attention, to no avail.

 Kiibo noticed his attempts to get the girls attentions. "Oh! Tenko's here." Kiibo turned and called out because he'd rather shout across the room then get up and walk to them. "Tenko! Hello!" Tenko and the girls looked up and they all glanced around before their eyes landed on a Kiibo that was wildly waving at them. 

The trio of girls all waved at them before they went back to what ever it was they were doing (probably eating and gossiping.)

 

Ouma turned his attention back to Kiibo, "Kiibo what's your relationship with Amami-kun?"

Kiibo jerked up, a small blush developing on his cheeks,

Since when did he become this bashful? It's illegal to be that bashful only girls from those shoujo mangas should act like that.

"My relationship with Amami?" He echoed

"Don't give me that you know what I meant! Geez suddenly getting all cheeky like that..." Ouma couldn't hide or mask his smiling face before he continuing his interrogation. "Like does he do cruel things to you too?"

Kiibo looked like he was in a deep thought as he carefully thought about his answer.

"Did you get my note?"

  
_He totally avoided the question!!!_

 

"Uh yeah. You know I don't blame you for anything, right?"

  
Kiibo didn't answer to that, Ouma wanted Kiibo to know that he wasn't holding him accountable. Ouma wasn't an idiot, he knew he and Kiibo were in the same boat. Despite Oumas mood shifts, by the end of the day he knew they were the same

"My relationship with Amami is complicated... he doesn't treat me cruelly like he does to you, he did at the beginning though... but after a while he's really sweet."

Ouma was confused yet somewhat understood Kiibo's vagueness... Kiibo was sure an odd one, he seemed to lack basic communication and social skills, not only that but he  
refers to his guardian as 'professor' and also doesn't seem to understand the importance of money.

Ouma glanced down at Amami's signature on his cast, Kiibo followed his eyes

"like that," referring to his 'sweetness'

Kiibo exhaled as he looked around the restaurant

"I think he does it to g _et back at someone for being rude to someone_." Kiibo winked at Ouma. The dark purple-haired boy gasped. Kiibo had just told him the reason why, but in a secretive... weird indirect way, Kiibo earned Oumas respect now.

But... who was he rude too? What was considered rude? Maybe teasing a girl is what made Amami target him, he was pretty rude to some girls.

  
"Buuut how would I know? I just know what I'm told. Or I over hear what others say... me and Amami actually don't talk that much." Kiibos eyes widen "Oh! sorry I didn't mean to babble on like that."

Ouma shook his head, "No it's fine." He went to take a sip from his small soda that he still hadn't finished.

_I want you to babble on more, I want to know more about you_

Kiibo simply nodded and went back to his phone.

Ouma squinted as he noticed something about Kiibo was off, inhuman almost.

  
"Want to hang out after school?" Kiibo lit up, staring at Ouma and vigoursly nodded, seeing kiibo nod like that made Ouma's head hurt. "Yes!"

Ouma gasped as he realized that Kiibo's eyes... they were strange they were inhuman. Unsettling.

 

Ouma bit the bottom of his lip. Great, now he had to pick a location to spend with Kiibo after school...

 

"Class is going to start again soon." Kiibo pointed out, checking his phone for the time

 

"Yeah" Ouma collected his garbage from his meal

 

"We should start to head back..."

 

"Okay."

 

 

And so the two boys cleaned up and walked back to school together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna write a birthday fic for hoshi but i didnt have time too


	5. where the author forgot this thing exsisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i gay?

During class Ouma couldn't focus about his studies, he was more concerned with the knowledge he'd gained just a few hours earlier.

 

Amami wanted Ouma to figure out why he was his target, so Ouma had made a chart. He also thought about his first meeting with Amami, which wasn't nice.

 Amami had introduced himself, he acted nice at first like his intention was to simply befriend him. _It wasn't_. After Amami had gained Ouma's trust he took him out in the hall one day, after school and just... beat him, with his goons. That was also the first time Ouma met Kiibo, he didn't partake in the beating but after Amami and the others left he helped Ouma to the nurses office, he was always a good guy. Ouma was seriously stumped, since he never spoke or interacted with Amami prior to the first beating he had no idea why he'd choose him as a target.

So his list looked something like this,

 

1\. He doesn't like my hair

2\. He doesn't like my appearance

3\. I got better grades than him and he found out and became jealous

4\. We knew each other in middle school

 

Ouma circled the last one, of course he knew he never got amnesia but thinking back to middle school might be a good idea.

 

Middle school... Ouma was completely different back then, he cringed simply remembering his past self.

He was... so obnoxious, annoying, very rude, interrupted people nonstop and was a compulsive liar. But despite past Ouma's behaviour he still...had friends. Ouma's facial expression soften as he thought about his old friends, Saihara, Hoshi, Kaito, Iruma and Shinguuji... He wondered what ever happened to those bunch before he remembered that Kaito actually goes here, he's even seen him around.

It's just that once they hit high school they drifted apart, which was understandable. He remembered that the others were attending different high schools, he should check up on them actually.

Then Ouma remembered, he's not the same as he was in middle school (obviously). It was his obnoxious and mischievous personality that kept those people around for so long, they liked amusing people but the Ouma now... isn't amusing the now Ouma is a pushover, without any followers or friends.

 

Ouma then dissociated right then and there in class, and his mind drifted back to more happier simpler times in middle school...

 

 

* * *

 

 

The year is 20XX and Ouma is in grade 9, the year before he and the gang gets separated and start attending different high schools.

 

Saihara Shuichi, the potential love interest of young Ouma. Is an extremely shy boy who follows his friends everywhere, like he's connected to the hip.

"O-Ouma-kun, You fell asleep." He tries to explain to a sluggish Ouma, rubbing at his sore neck and raising his head that must've been resting on the desk even though Ouma doesn't remember falling asleep.

"Ah? Wha-?" The short boy glances around the room to find most of the class already getting up to leave.

Iruma Miu, a blonde delinquent that constantly swears and makes dirty jokes audibly 'tsked' "Geez, I can't believe it! this is like the second time this week!" She lightly hits the back of Oumas head with her heavy textbook. "This is why you're going to that totally shitty high school, right?"

Saihara gave Iruma a dirty look "What? I'm just joking..." She muttered and slunked back, looking pretty offended. Ouma laughed at Irumas misery and oh god does he hate his old laugh. "Nishihi!"

Ouma rubs at his eyes and gets up, "At least I'm not going to your high school, I heard its full of prostitutes! How fitting for you."

Iruma is absolutely shocked at this news and begins trembling a bit. "Y-You're so cruel, Ouma!" Her voice is quavering and it sounds like shes at the verge of tears.

"Ouma-kun, that's just a lie right? About her high school?" Saihara looks uncomfortable and Ouma is thrilled that He took the bait, it looks like the thoughts of prostitutes made Saihara uneasy.

 

"Of course I'm lying, I'm a liar after all."

 

* * *

 

 

Ouma was roughly taken back to reality once the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Ouma remembered that he still had to meet up with Kiibo after this and sighed. He looked back down at his list and crumbled it up.

He never knew Amami in middle school, but he remembered how he used to act and he remembered his old friends so there's a start.

 

 

  
Kiibo and Ouma didn't agree on a meeting place so Ouma just waited at the entrance of the school, watching the heads of the many other high school students as they hurried out, it looked cloudy today and Ouma hoped it wouldn't start to rain.

Ouma slouched against the wall he was resting on, scanning fellow classmates either scurry out of the school or to after school clubs. Ouma briefly thought about joining a club, before remembering his casted arm. It'd be difficult to do much or anything with a broken arm, he knew in middle school he'd often go to a chess club.

Ouma was roughly greeted by a firm tap on his shoulder and whipped around to see Kiibo. Ouma's reaction must've startled Kiibo a bit since he gasped and jumped a bit. 

"O-Oh Kiibo," Ouma awkwardly coughed and cleared his voice. "What's up? Where do you wanna go?" Ouma tried flashing Kiibo a confident smile which the white-haired boy wasn't buying, in fact he looked a little unsettled by Ouma's sudden mood shift but nonetheless went along with it. "Oh! Uh..." Kiibo looked deep in thought as a taller student shoved by, bumping into Kiibo and briskly walking off. 

 

For some reason that made Ouma a little angry, Ouma furrowed his brow and stared at the male student that was already half way down the hall. "Hey!" He shouted, but the kid simply ignored him. Kiibo looked at Ouma as if he'd grown a second head. "Why are you so angry, Ouma?" _Why was he so angry?_

Ouma childishly puffed out his cheek "Why aren't you angry? He shoved you and didn't even say sorry."  Kiibo simply shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I'm sure it was a mistake... Anyway! Do you want to hang out at the mall?" Ouma shook his head as the two begun walking out of the school. 

"I'm broke!" Ouma said in a fake cheery tone, he was actually feeling horrible and anxious, being seen with Kiibo in the open like this. But he couldn't let the other boy know this.

"How about going to your house, Hmm?" Ouma immediately realized how flirtatious that must've sound but it was too late to take it back. He just didn't want to be seen in public with Kiibo (in fear of Amami)  To his surprise Kiibo simply nodded. "Alright! I just need to text the professor..." _Oh right, The professor._

Ouma realized how this experience could help him piece together who exactly Kiibo is, he could tell what kind of person Kiibo is by being his bedroom, interrogate him about his 'professor' and even see his music taste! A flawless plan if he'd say so himself. He must've been smiling to himself because when Kiibo looked back up from texting his professor he smiled along with Ouma.

"You're so weird today," He exclaimed.

 

Ouma stopped smiling and looked at Kiibo curiously, he knew he was acting different. Almost like he had  a huge personality shift (or the author forgot how to write him)

 

"I like it! It... suits you? I think."

  Ouma simply beamed, his mood was becoming like his middle school persona and it was working. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll probably become a more fluff fanfic with less forced piercings and tortue and i wanna fucking add the rest of the kids what the fuck


End file.
